


Not Everyone get their Happily Ever After

by Parkkrys



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy ending promise, Heartbreak, Life realizations, M/M, Sad, Will become happy, new start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Green has been in love for a long time. But he soon realizes that it was never going to happen, so he decides to restart his life.





	1. Not everyone get their happily ever afters

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

It was a nice sunny warm day, one where all children would be outside playing, imagining their very lives. Too bad all the pokedex holders were stuck inside for this stupid meeting. Well, Green thought it was stupid.

  
Professor Oak thought it would be a great idea to let all the pokedex holders reunite and catch up. Right, sounded like an excuse to hear gossip if you ask him.

  
Green had just recently come back to Kanto from visiting his old teacher. He didn’t realize how much he missed Johto . Or how much he missed the training he received when he was a small boy. He felt more like himself.

  
When he saw his old teacher for the first time in a long while, he burst into tears, crying and telling him how much he failed him. Master Chuck gently brought him in and sat him down. After Green told him everything, his old master gave him a smile and handed him an axe. That evening Green cut some wood, and did he ever feel good afterwards.

  
After spending a week there he finally told him that he fell in love. Which is what his old master taught him not to do. He told him that he was into guys and the boy he fell in love with was in a relationship with a girl.

  
Chuck had smiled sadly and told him that the boy didn't know what he was missing. Another week went by and Green said farewell and flew back to Kanto.

  
Now here he was, watching everyone talking to each other with stupid smiles and laughs. He felt miserable.

  
He looked over at Red and sighed. He loved him, has been in love with him for a long time now. But he was in a relationship with Blue. Blue of all people. How disappointing.

  
He got up and helped himself to a glass of berry juice. Wishing it was alcohol, he walked up to his grandfather who was deep in a conversation with Crystal. He waited till they were finished before he signaled his grandfather that he was going for a walk.

  
Without waiting for his grandfather to respond, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He took a deep breath when he opened the front doors.

  
He soon found himself in the woods and he smiled. Alone. Where no one would judge him and he could show his true self. He slowly let all of his pokemon out and he smiled as they noticed that they were alone and ran around playing with each other. He sat down, leaning his back on a tree.

  
People always thought that he was a heartless jerk, when really he was a broken little boy who desperately is calling out for help. He slipped his eyes close and focused on the warmth that was seeping into his body from the sunlight.

  
After a little while, he beckoned his pokemon over and looked them over before putting them back into their pokeballs for a rest. He got up and slowly made his way back to the others.

  
No one noticed that he disappeared. Which, to him is not really surprising. He was always invisible to everyone, no matter what he did. Sure people knew him as his grandfathers grandson, but other then that no one paid attention to him.

  
Red stood up and got everyone's attention. Curious, Green waited to hear what he had to say.

  
“I have an announcement!”

  
God was Red ever so breathtaking when he smiled. Or when he spoke about something he loved that just made his red eyes sparkle. Yes, for the many years he has known Red, the boy has grown about a head taller than him. Which to everyone was a surprise. Green didn't really mind it all too much.

  
“Blue and I are engaged!” He exclaimed.

  
Wait. What? Green felt his heart shatter. When did this happen? Green forced himself to clap with the others as everyone cheered for them.

  
He turned his head when he saw Red look at him. He couldn't, if he made eye contact he might start wailing which of course he didn't want to do.

  
For the rest of the evening he stayed beside the food table and ate. He looked over at his grandfather when the older man slid in beside him.

  
“You alright son? You only eat this much when you are upset or stressed.”

  
Green nodded. “Chuck wants me to move to Johto and teach. And Lance wants me to go to Sinnoh to train with the gym leaders for a while. Still trying to make a decision.”

  
His grandfather nodded. “I thought you loved being a gym leader.”

  
Green looked down, wondering to himself. He did love being one, probably love it more then trying to teach little kids how to swing sword’s around. “I do. Thanks you helped me make my decision.”

  
Professor Oak smiled and walked off to talk to the other pokedex holders, while Green made a phone call to Lance. Wondering if he could leave afterwards to just wail and eat ice cream in his own apartment, crying over his stupid life. He snapped his phone shut and turning around he jumped when he came face to face with Red. Well damn, looks like the pity party will have to wait for a little longer.

  
“Hey Green!”

  
“Hey.” Green mumbled as he glanced at the door, hoping for an escape as soon as possible.

  
“You are the only one who hasn't come over to congratulate us.”

  
Green shrugged. Oh why is this his life? “Oh well congrats then.”

  
Red looked at him with a worried look on his face. “You just seem upset.”

  
“Not about your engagement, I just found out that I am going to Sinnoh for a couple of months.” Green lied. Well it technically was the truth, he was actually suppose to stay for a month but he doesn't need to know that piece of information.

  
“But you will miss the wedding!” Red exclaimed. “What you can't!” Blue said as she joined in on the conversation.

  
“It's just a wedding. Plus I hate them so you guys don't have to worry about it.” Green replied, trying to keep his emotions in check. This was getting too difficult.

  
Blue wrapped her arms around Red's waist and smiled up at him. Green looked away, holding back the tears that were threatening to come.

  
“Well I got to go pack so see ya!” Green said quickly while moving towards the door. Need to get out of here fast! Was all Green could think. He heard Red yell, but he couldn’t care less.

  
After getting out the door he quickly grabbed his pokeball that was holding his charizard and let him out. Climbing on his back, he didn’t even tell the large lizard to fly. The large lizard seemed to sense his urge to escape as soon as possible and took off.

  
Green buried his face into the shoulder blades of his pokemon and let out a sob. Charizard let out a gentle growl, hoping that it would calm it's trainer down as it landed in Viridian City, just outside his apartment.  
Green slowly slid off and hugged his Charizard. Patting it's neck, showing him that he was alright. He grabbed his pokeball and waited for the dragon himself to go into it. After a little while the dragon went inside the pokeball and Green placed it back on his belt.

  
Slowly walking into his apartment, he kicked off his shoes and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a tub of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. He turned to the living room and took off his belt and walked into his bedroom. He took off his shirt and pants and climbed into his nice fluffy warm bed.

  
He grabbed a box of kleenex and spent hours eating ice cream and balling his eyes out. Stupid Red with his stupid grin, and his stupid ability to make you fall in love with him. Ugh! Green couldn't deal with these emotions.

  
He froze when he heard a knock on his door. He sniffled and sprang out of bed, and sprinted to the front door and locked it. With that he quietly backed up, hoping they would go away.

  
“Green!?”

  
“C'mon Gold I don't think he is here.” He heard a female voice run out. Probably Crystal if he was correct.

  
“But he wasn't at his gym!”

  
“So there are other places he could be.”

  
Green looked down and made his way back to his bed. He laid down and reaching for the ice cream container, he realized that he ran out and has already eaten all of it.

  
He glanced at the time and knew that if he didn’t start packing now he would never get to Sinnoh. He groaned as he sat up and he sniffled as he got up and threw on some clothes.

  
That night he slowly packed up everything he needed. That night for the first night in a long while, he cried himself to sleep, hoping that everything was going to hopefully work out for him in the end.

  
When he woke up in the morning he grabbed his bag, his belt with his pokemon, and his passport. And he left without looking back. He needed to move on, he needed to find a place that would make him happy. And most important of all, he needed a fresh restart. He could be happy in Sinnoh, and he is sure as hell going to try to make some new friends who will never find him invisible.

  
As he landed in Sinnoh he did something he hasn’t done in a long time. He smiled.

 


	2. Why do you do this to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was happy, until he comes face to face with the pokedex holders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i did another chapter. And its still sad. Oh gosh is it ever. I will make this happy at some point i promise!

It has been three years since Green has left Kanto. He went to Sinnoh for about a year before leaving to Kalos. Then he went to Alola and ended up staying there.

  
He enjoyed Alola, the warm weather, the adorable pokemon, the friendly people. Green was surprised when he got a letter while he was in Kalos, and when he read it he was even more surprised to find that he had an uncle there! So here he is.

  
He loved Alola as soon as he step foot onto the island and he hasn’t regretted it ever since. He wasn't really that surprised that nobody hasn’t even once tried to contact him since he left. Well, for the first couple of months they did.

  
Right now Green was walking down the beach with a light purple t shirt on and light brown shorts that ended at his knees. He was barefoot and he had his pokemon out. Some playing in the water, some helping him get Pyukumku’s out of trees.

  
He smiled as he picked one up, using his index finger he gently rubbed a circle on its head before placing it into the water. He found himself quite content with being here. He turned around when he heard someone call his name.

  
Sun and Moon was racing towards him and skittered to a stop before they crashed into him. Green raised an eyebrow as they looked up at him.

  
“Mr. Green! Samson wants you to go see him right now!” Moon exclaimed.

  
Green nodded and called his pokemon. “Anything else?”

  
“Nope!” Sun said happily.

  
The two kids made Green smile. It made him almost forget why he was there. As he made his way to his uncles place he let his mind wander. Is Red happy with Blue? Do they have a kid by now? He shook his head when he felt a stab of pain in his chest. He needed to forget him.

  
Green made his way to the front door of Samson’s huge house and made his way inside. He walked to the kitchen and set his pokeballs on the table and turned around.

  
Oh that was a big mistake, there was all the pokedex holders, including his grandfather staring at him. Oh why is this his life?

  
Without saying anything, Green picked up his belt and walked out the front door. Green decided that he was going to go see how the battle tree was going. He got maybe three steps in when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He was spun around and he was met with angry red eyes.

  
“Where the hell are you going!?”

  
Green gulped. Red doesn’t usually get angry and when he does, that person usually runs in fear. But determined he stayed where he was and glared at the boy who broke his heart.

  
“I am going for a walk.”

  
“The hell you are! You missed our wedding and to our surprise when we came back and you weren't there!” Blue screamed at him.

  
“I got busy.” Green replied with a shrug.

  
“We came looking for you before you left! Why the hell didn’t you come back?” Gold yelled at him.

  
Green felt a headache coming on and he looked around for a distraction. He saw Sun and Moon watching him as they stood on the beach that he left them on. He made a little hand gesture and they both nodded.

  
“Hi my name is Moon!”

  
“And I'm Sun!”

  
All the pokedex holders turned towards them. Green saw his chance and booked to his place and closed the door. He turned and glared at Samson.

  
“You were suppose to warn me!”

  
The older man put his hands into the air. “Please don't kill me! I didn’t know they were coming until they showed up at my front door!” Samson nervously yelled.

  
Green ran his hands through his hair and yanked on it. “What am I going to do!? They want answers and I cant tell them! They would hate me!”

  
Green slumped down into a chair, setting his head on the table he wanted to cry. Samson slowly made his way over to the distressed boy, he held his hand out and gently put it on his shoulder.

  
“Just tell them. If they hate you then they hate you. If they don’t then there you go they don’t.”

  
Green lifted his head and looked at him. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and turned towards his uncle. “Where is my grandfather?”

  
Samson smiled and pointed to the living room. Green nodded and took a deep breath. He can do this, he can do this, he can do this. He sat down before his grandfather and looked down at his lap, waiting for him to speak.

  
“Look at me son.”

  
Green bit his lip and slowly raised his gaze to see his grandfather smiling? Wait what?

  
“I’m not angry. A little upset but I know you have your reasons.”

  
Green looked away, holding back tears. He was trying so damn hard but he broke down as soon as he felt one fall down his cheek.

  
“I'm sorry *hic* I know I shouldn’t *hic* have left but <Sniffle> I couldn’t!” Green sobbed.

  
His grandfather got up and sat down beside him. Pulling him into a hug, he shushed him as if he was a small child. Oak waited for his grandson to speak again, not wanting Green to close up again.

  
“When I heard *hic* that Red was getting married *hic* I couldn't stand being there. Seeing him <sniffle> so happy with Blue and not me!”

  
Professor Oak looked up and nodded at his brother. Samson nodded back and left the house to go see the others.

  
“I know you were in love with him Green, and I knew it was going to be hard on you. But you cant just disappear like that.”

  
Green sniffled and nodded. He wiped his eyes and stared at the wall. “I know. How long are you staying?”  
His grandfather smiled. “We were invited for the battle tree. So probably a year.”

  
Green closed his eyes and felt his heart ache. A year seeing Red happy with Blue all over again? Please tell him this was all a nightmare because he would love to wake up now.

  
“Want to tell me what I missed?” Green asked with a small whine in his voice, causing Professor Oak to chuckle. “You didn’t notice? Blue's seven months pregnant.”

  
Green froze. No, no, no, no not this! Anything but this! He felt numb, with anger, sadness, and regret. “Green I know this is all hard but" His grandfather tried to tell him, but he couldn’t hear him. All he could hear was his heart shattering into a million pieces all over again.

  
After three years carefully piecing his heart all back together, it was broken and this time, Green knew he would never be able to fix it. He stood up, ignoring his grandfathers protests and walked to his room. Slowly closing the door and locking it.

  
He laid down on his bed and sobbed. He clutched his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. The pain was so unbearable. He tried to breathe but he couldn’t, he let out another sob and buried his face into his pillow. It hurts, it hurts so bad.

  
He thought he got over him! Why didn’t he get over him? He continued to sob, breathing fast as an attempt to get enough oxygen into his lungs. He felt light headed, all he could hear was his heart beat, beating like it wanted to stop. Like it wanted too explode.

  
After a couple of hours he opened his eyes, he could breath again. He looked over at the time and groaned. What just happened? Sitting up he felt empty, cold and heartless. He took a deep breath and stood up, stumbling to the door. Fumbling with the lock, he turned it and opened the door. Why was it so dark? Oh god was he dead?

  
Holding two fingers up to his neck, he felt that he was indeed very much alive. He slowly walked to the living room to see his grandfather sleeping. Green walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him, hoping he would wake up.

  
“What? Green?” His Grandfather sat up and hugged him. “Green! I was so worried! I knocked on your door but you didn’t open it and then I tried again to get you dinner but I heard nothing!”

  
Green didn’t even hug him back. He just felt cold. “I don’t know what happened.” He croaked out. His throat aching from the crying he had done earlier.

  
His Grandfather pulled back. “Oh Green, don’t worry I am right here.”

  
Green just kept staring at the wall. He stood up. “I'm going to go get something to eat.”

  
His grandfather nodded and laid back down as he left the room. He walked into the bathroom first. He switched on the light and stared at himself. His eyes were red, puffy and sore. His nose was a bright pink, and his lips looked bruised from where he bit on them. His hair was a wild mess, with knots all throughout it. He sniffled and turned off the light, walking to the kitchen.

  
He stood at the sink, staring out the window, at the bright beautiful full moon. It seemed to be talking to him. To go take a walk outside. He turned and walked out of the house and down to the beach. He sat down and looked up at the twinkling stars. He was always going to be alone, and he knew it. So he stopped trying, he stopped trying to fix his heart. He was going to try and focus on himself.

  
He was still going to stay here. He loved alola to much to leave it. He laid down and felt like the nice warm humid air was holding him. He closed his eyes and listened to the hum of the fireflies, the waves, and the nature of pokemon crying out.

  
Despite being so sad, he smiled. He smiled for hope, for happiness, and maybe one day love. He sat up and wiped the tears that was running down his face. He was strong, he had to be. He was going to do this, if that meant he had to do it alone, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh why do i do this? Haha let me know if you want another chapter, and all that. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!


	3. What Have I Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red will not leave him alone. Green hated that, but Red insisted so they go to a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I like this chapter but meh, I am too lazy to write it all over again. Hope you like and sorry for any grammar mistakes.

It has been a couple weeks since the pokedex holders came to Alola and they have been all over him. Wanting to hear his stories, wanting to know why he left, and they would not leave him alone.

  
Green was laying down, feeling the sand underneath his fingertips, feeling the sun that heated his skin. These were the moments he loved. He opened his eyes when he felt a shawdow cover him.

  
It was Red, of course it was. Red wanted to know all the answers, so he never left his side. Green hated it.   
“Hey since you are eighteen now, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bar tonight?” Red asked him.

  
Green glared up at him. “If you think getting me drunk will get you answers, well you can forget it!”

  
Red slumped down beside him. “We used to be so close! What happened?”

  
‘You got together with Blue and broke my heart is what you did.’ Green thought to himself. Without saying anything he sat up and looked out at the medium blue waves.

  
This used to be his safe haven. Where he could disappear to, but that was now ruined. But who cared when you are depressed right?

  
“Well I got this baby I have to worry about and I need a drink so are you coming?” Red asked as he got up.   
Green nodded and got up as well, following him. This would be perfect if they were a couple. Holding hands and walking down a beach, Green shook his head. No bad, don’t think about that.

  
They walked into the bar and sat down on the black, leather stools. This old rock and roll was playing, and Green sort of liked it. Red ordered drinks and watched Green look around. “First time being in a bar?” Red asked him as Green ran his fingers over the old, oak countertop.

  
“Yes.” Green answered as he watched people get up to dance with their loved ones. He looked down and sighed. Why couldn’t he be happy?

  
The bartender who seemed to be quite young gave them their drinks, Red picked his up and drained it back and placed his glass back onto the countertop. Green was too busy studying his.

  
The nice amber colour, how it reflected off the light from different angles. He wondered what it was and slowly picked it up. He took a little sip and scrunched his nose. He certainly did not like that.

  
“Don’t like it? That’s fine we will find one you'll like.” Red told him as he ordered a couple more. Green glanced over him. “Are you okay?”

  
Red groaned. “Getting married was the worst idea ever.”

  
Green felt warmth blossom in his chest, it felt like hope. He felt bad for feeling this way but he couldn’t care less. “It was?” He said as he swallowed his drink he didn’t like.

  
“She is always nagging at me. Red do this, Red do that. I cant even do anything without her yelling at me.”   
Green nodded and tried not to smile, maybe just maybe Red will notice him this time. He knew he was giving himself false hope but he just allowed himself, just this one time, to believe. “Why is she always yelling at you?”

  
Red shrugged and took a large sip of his dark brown drink. “God that is good. Did you try yours yet?”

  
Green looked down at his three drinks and slowly picked one up. He took a sip from it and found that he liked it. “I like this one.” Red glanced over to see what he was drinking. “Ah should have known you would like the long island iced tea.”

  
Green blinked. “Is that what it's called? Huh.”

  
Thus, the night continued. With them trying different drinks, dancing and good flow of conversation, they both decided to eventually go back home.

  
Stumbling like an idiot, Green giggled as he made his way to his room. Red followed him, though he was stumbling as well, to make sure he got to his room alright.

  
Green turned around quickly and almost fell but Red luckily caught him. Green giggled. “Why thank you my knight.”

  
Red smiled and bowed, nearly falling over. “Why of course my fair gentleman.”

  
They both burst into laughter and Green looked up at him. His breath hitched. Red was looking down at him with this intense look that made Green feel hot all over.

  
“I umm, thank you for walking me to my room.” Green said as he swayed.

  
Red nodded. “Of course, anytime.”

  
They both just stood there, waiting for something to happen, the anticipation was killing Green. He blinked and swayed into him, leaning against Red as he ran his hands down his chest. Without thinking, he leaned up and kissed Red on the lips.

  
Red responded back hungrily, pushing him into the door. Green moaned at the pressure and pressed himself against Red. The door opened and they both tumbled into the room.

  
Hands roaming, kisses hot with passion, they fell into bed together. Clothes being tossed in random directions, moans filling the room, it felt like it was a hundred degrees.

  
Back arching, toes curling, gasping as Green learned for the first time, what being touched in such an intimate way felt like. Whimpers, moans and screams was all that could be heard from the room.

  
When morning came, both males were lying together, with Green curled up on Red's chest. Both sleeping, not knowing the guilt that would happen when they woke up.

  
Red woke up first, stirring and slowly opening his eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight. He looked down and froze, oh god. Red felt guilt run through his body. Green was already fragile enough, he knew this would break him. Not knowing what to do he stayed where he was and ran a hand down his back.

  
He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the activities from last night run through his mind. It was the best night of his life. Red always knew he was bisexual, he didn’t even hide it. He felt the body on top of him shift and groan.

  
Green yawned and snuggled into the warmth. Except that his pillow had a heartbeat? Wait. Green snapped his eyes open and shot up. He turned and saw Red lying on the bed, staring at him with wide eyes.

  
Green blushed. Red sat up and placed a hand on his cheek. “Don’t freak out.”

  
Green felt tears running down his face as he tried to breathe. Isn't this what he wanted? To be loved by Red? He got what he wanted but…. He doesn’t even remember it.

  
“I don’t really know how this happened but we will figure this out.” Red said as he placed his hands on Greens shoulders.

  
Green let out a sob. Startled, Red hugged him. “No don’t cry! I'm sorry!”

  
Green wailed as he clutched onto Red, burying his face into Red’s shoulder . He didn’t understand! Why did he give himself false hope!? Red will just go back to Blue.

  
Red shushed him as he held the sobbing male in his arms. He thinks he gets it now. All this time, Green left because he was in love with him. Red held him close and kissed his temple gently. After all this time, was he really that stupid?

  
They spend a few minutes just sitting there, holding each other. Red was telling himself what an idiot he was, Green trying to calm down.

  
Red eventually pulled back from the warm embrace and placed a gentle hand on Greens tear stained cheek. “I'm sorry, I didn’t realize….”

  
Green titled his head in confusion, what was he going on about? He continued to listen to Red go on and on and on. Annoyed he shouted, “Will you just cut to the chase!”

  
Red swallowed. “I'm sorry I was an idiot and not realizing that you were in love with me.”

  
Green sniffled and looked away. How was he suppose to know? It was his own fault for hiding it. He looked back at Red, who was looking at him. “It's not your fault. How were you suppose to know?”

  
Red nodded and kissed him on the forehead. Someone knocked on the door. They both froze, Green was the first one to recover, since it was his room he called out. “Who is it?”

  
“It's your grandfather. May I come in?”

  
“NO!!”

  
Both males got up to change, Green winced and Red shot him a concerned look. Green waved him off as he put on his shirt.

  
“What why?” Professor Oak asked.

  
Green looked at the door and back at Red. Oh god this was going to be bad, please let the door be locked. Green looked around and pointed at the window. Red opened the window and thanked the gods that Green's room was on the main floor and not upstairs like everyone else's was.

  
“Uaaa I just got out of the shower! I'm getting changed!”

  
“Well why didn’t you just say so. Let me know when you are dressed.”

  
Red walked towards Green, wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Green let out a small squeak and melted in his arms. Is this what it felt like? To be loved? Red pulled away and climbed out of the window.

  
Green stood there in a daze. Biting his lip, he turned around to open the door only to realize what he has just done. Red was married and had a baby on the way, and Green slept with him, even if he didn’t remember it. He made Red cheat. No, no, no, no!

  
What has he done. This was a mistake! If Blue found out, or the others….they would hate him. What has he done?


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wants to talk. Green doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go another chapter Yay! Sorry for any grammar mistakes and hope you enjoy!

Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table for lunch, just chatting away. Green stared at his food, not feeling hungry he pushed his plate away. He waved off Crystal's look of concern and tried not to look Red in the eye. The guilt and regret was eating him alive.

  
Right now Blue was talking about the baby girl she was going to have in a couple weeks. “Hey Green, what name should she have?"

  
“Huh?”

  
Blue giggled. “What name should she have silly?”

  
Green shrugged and looked out the kitchen window. Blue sighed and glared at him. “Cant say I missed your attitude.”

  
Green glared at her. “Cant say I missed you, miss I make everything about me.” He shot back as he got up. “I’m going for a walk.”

  
With that Green stood up, turn around and walked out the door. Stupid Blue and her stupid baby talk. He knew Red was going to come after him at some point because he didn’t know how to leave him alone. Especially since last night.

  
Green carefully sat down on a rock by the water. He had sex with Red….and the worst part is he doesn’t even remember it. The one and only time! Not only that, it was his first time too. Green groaned and buried his face in his knees. He hated himself.

  
And just like Green predicted, Red sat down beside him. Fan freaking tastic!

  
“You can't just snap at her like that you know. She's excited for the baby.”

  
Green looked up at him, “Are you excited for it?”

  
Red put his hands on the smaller males shoulders. “She, it’s a girl and yes I am.”

  
Green looked down and tried to ignore the pain that shot through his chest. He felt Red squeeze his shoulders. “I think we need to talk about what happened this morning.”

  
Green blushed and looked away. He was afraid this was going to happen. “It's not going to happen again, so let's just forget it.” Green told the raven haired male.

  
“I don’t want to! Last night was amazing! I cant forget that.”

  
Green sighed. “At least you remember it. I cant for the life of me.”

  
“oh.”

  
Green studied the rock underneath him. The little pieces of crystal throughout it, the nice deep red to a bright orange colour, the texture of it. It was silent, the only thing making noise was the light wind, the trees swaying, the waves crashing onto the shoreline, children playing in the distance and of course the pokemon living in their natural habitat.

  
“Was it your first time? You know, in bed?” Red said as he broke the silence.

  
Green bit the inside of his cheek and looked out at the water. “Yes.”

  
It went silent again. What a way to start your day huh? Red , once again, broke the silence.

  
“I thought that….. its just, I thought it was amazing and I know that you have been in love with me for a while now but….now that you have me why are you pushing me away?”

  
Green laughed, not a small one, but a full blown laugh that made you clutch your stomach and tried to breath. “I don’t have you. I never will! You have a wife with a child on the way. Go back to her. The kid deserves a father.”

  
“Green….”

  
Said male whipped around and glared at him. “Just go!”

  
The outburst obviously shocked the raven haired male and after a moment he got up and left. Green looked back at the water, trying to keep back a sob. This was for the best and he knew that. Now he just had to live with the decision he made.

  
After a couple hours, Green got up and went to the battle tree. He hasn’t been there in a couple weeks and he was the one helping everybody. Arriving he smile and waved at everyone. He loved helping everybody out, he really did.

  
He saw the pokedex holders helping out and his smile disappeared. Why the hell are they everywhere!?   
“Hi Mr. Green! Are you ready for the grand opening!” Moon asked from behind him.

  
“Yes, you guys did a really good job here.”

  
“Are you kidding you did all the hard work!” She exclaimed.

  
“He did?”

  
Green turned around and saw his grandfather and the pokedex holders watching him. Green shrugged and looked away.

  
“Yep it was him who convinced all the other leagues to help us build our own!” Moon said.

  
Green shrugged and blushed a little. “It wasn’t really that hard.”

  
Green did a little smile when he saw his grandfather nod in approval. “Colour me impressed son.”

  
“Mr. Green come on I want you to meet somebody!” Moon yelled and tugged at his hand. Green happily took it and followed her, grateful for the exit that she created. “Who am I meeting?”

  
Moon giggled. “My boyfriend duh. I told him all about you since you are like a big brother so I hope you don’t mind!”

  
Green met Gladion that afternoon, and he had an interesting personality. He kinda reminded him of himself and it was a little strange at first, but he learned to respect the boy after finding out what he went through as a child.

  
It was late evening when Green made his way home and he just wanted to sleep. He was tired from not getting a lot of sleep the night before and not having a nap during the day. Which he found out he should have had.

  
Opening the front door, he quietly made his way through the house and into his bedroom. He gently closed the door and turned around out to let out a big yelp.

  
“Jesus Red! You scared me! What are you doing in here?”

  
Red was sitting on his bed and was looking at him. Green blushed and walked to his closet to pull out something to wear to bed. “Nice purple sheets. Didn’t realize they were purple until I came in here to wait for you.” Red commented, which caused Green to blush a darker shade of red. “Well I like the colour so…..” He forced out.

  
He turned around to face the raven haired male. “What are you even doing here?”

  
Red stood up and walked towards him. Green blushed and backed up until he hit the wall, Red kept walking towards him until he stopped so Green didn’t have a chance to escape. “I need you to listen to me.”

  
Green looked down and put his hands on the taller males chest. “I already told you-"

  
“I know what you told me! I got married at the age of sixteen dammit! I was only a teenager and I was an idiot. Green believe it or not, but I have matured.”

  
Green couldn’t help but snort at his comment. How can someone like Red actually grow up? It's impossible. He looked back up and glared at him. “It's not my fault you got married idiot. It's yours. Now go deal with it.”

  
“I regret marrying her! So I am going to tell her I want a divorce.”

  
Green stood there shocked. “What you can't! You have a kid on the way, trust me I know what it's like to grow up without parents. The kid deserves a father.”

  
Red groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “I can still be her father even if Blue and I are divorced.”   
“But it will break Blue.” Green argued.

  
“I thought you hated her so why do you care?” Red snapped. Green looked down and bit his lip. “Please don't tell me that you are divorcing her because of me.” He felt a hand on his cheek, he looked up and was pressed harder into the wall behind him.

  
“No. It's not why, I am just not happy anymore. Okay so maybe a little bit but don’t blame yourself for it.”   
Green nodded and placed his forehead against Red's neck. He took a deep breath and melted into him.

“This isn't right.” Red wrapped his arms around Green's waist. “I know.” Red pulled him to the bed, “We can't do this.” Red pushed him down onto the bed. “Who cares” He replied with. “We are going to regret this.” Green shakily argued as Red climbed over top of him. “No we won't.” Red growled as he kissed him.

  
Green whimpered and wrapped his arms around the taller males neck, pressing himself against him. Red pulled back and trailed kisses along his jawline. Green moaned and tilted his head to the side, exposing more tanned skin for Red to explore.

  
“Let's make you remember last night, shall we?” Red purred causing Green to blush a deeper shade of red. Green nodded not even trusting his words.

  
This was wrong on so many levels, but neither cared enough to stop anytime soon.


	5. Is This Love Or Lies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red tells Blue that he wants a divorce. Other things happen and everyone gets their happy endings. Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed this sad fic. Sorry about making it so sad but as promised, it is now happy. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and see you next time!

Flinches and awkward glances was throw across the room as everyone tried not to listen to screaming that was coming from upstairs. Everyone knew that Red was never happy in his marriage with Blue and they could see it clearly. They also knew how Blue treated him and everyone was relieved when Red told them that he was going to divorce her.

  
But they didn’t realize that Blue was going to take it so badly. Everyone flinched again when they heard a smash, signaling that a lamp was just thrown at somebody. The door slammed and Blue came down the stairs with tears streaming down her face.

  
She glared at everybody and sat down beside White, who tensed up, afraid that Blue was going to lash out at her. It was an uncomfortable silence. Green stood up. “I am going to um check on Red.”

  
He calmly walked past everyone and up the stairs before rushing to Reds room. He opened the door and saw him sitting on the bed, his hand bleeding.

  
“Red your hand!” Green exclaimed, rushing towards him. He gently took his hand and inspected it.

  
“She threw a lamp at my head. I knew I didn’t have enough time to duck so I used my hand to deflect it.” Red muttered.

  
Green nodded and walked quickly to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. He sat down beside the raven haired male and opened up the kit. He got everything he needed and gently picked up Red's hand.

  
He heard Red hiss as Green pulled a sliver of glass out of his hand and quickly soothed him. Green finished quickly and put a bandage on the cuts. He looked at the door and then leaned up to kiss the distressed older males forehead.

  
“We didn’t know she would react this way. What's done is done.” Green said.

  
Red nodded and pulled him in his lap. Red smiled when he heard the smaller male squeak. He nuzzled into Green's soft hair, while said male was trying to push him off. “Red! You just said you were going to get a divorce! You can't just automatically do this!” He whispered yelled.

  
Red rolled his eyes and both males jumped when they heard screaming from downstairs.

  
“Guys! The baby is coming!” They heard a voice yell. They both jumped up and ran down the stairs to see Blue on the floor, screaming in pain. Everybody was running around and eventually got her to the hospital. Blue grabbed his hand, “I want you in there. Please.”

  
Red nodded and followed her in. Now here they all were sitting in the waiting room. All the females, except Crystal were talking about the baby. When all the male pokedex holders were joking around. Off in the corner, Crystal and Green were quietly talking to each other.

  
“Are you going to actually talk to me or what?” She asked.

  
Green sighed and looked down. “I know. We were really close friends and I just left.” Crystal smiled and placed her hand on his. “I don't mind. Just tell me what's going on.”

  
Green bit his lip. “I… promise to not tell anyone.” She nodded. Green took a deep breath, “I fell in love with him and I couldn’t stand seeing him with her.” Crystal gave him a small smile. “I'm here for you.”

  
Green looked down. If she knew she wouldn't. “Wonder if she's done yet.” This caused Crystal to frown. “Hey it's painful to push something out of there! So give it time.” Green blushed. “Sorry" he muttered.

  
About an hour later Red came out into the waiting room. He had this huge smile on his face. “Beautiful healthy baby girl.”

  
Everybody got up to congratulate him, while Green stood off to the side. Hmmm this is a familiar scene, isn't it? Red walked up to him. “Your not going to run this time right?”

  
Green snickered and gently punched his shoulder. “Now why would I do that?” Red rolled his eyes at his comment. He stood up straight. “Well, who wants to see the baby?”

  
As they entered Blue's room, they saw her sitting up and holding the baby girl in her arms. The baby had bright orange eyes with black hair. She was beautiful. Green looked up and shifted. Red was looking at Blue with so much tenderness and love that he felt uncomfortable.

  
Was Red in love with her again? He hoped certainly hoped not.

  
“What's her name?” Silver asked.

  
“Sunset Rose.” Red answered as he held the baby girl close, playing with her. “She is just perfect.”

  
It was quiet as everyone got a turn to hold the baby. When it was Green's turn he backed up. “No thanks.”

  
“What you have to hold her!” Gold exclaimed.

  
Green shook his head. He did not want to hold this baby, it's too weird. Not to mention he did not want to drop it or break it. “No.”

  
Blue rolled her eyes. “Stop being a wuss and hold her.”

  
“I SAID NO!” Green shouted. He glared and left the room. People and their stupid baby holding obsessions. He hated babies and kids, he cant stand them.

  
He went home, or really Samson's place, and sat down in the kitchen. “What are you doing here son?”  
He turned around and saw his grandfather standing by the fridge. “Didn’t Blue have her baby?” Green sighed. “Yep, it's a girl and her name is Sunset Rose. And before you ask, no I am not going to go back or run away.”

  
His grandfather chuckled as he sat down on the black, leather stool. He tapped at the smooth granite surface countertop. “Good.” Was all the old man replied as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

  
Green nodded. “Red knows why I left. He knows that I was in love with him and that I couldn’t stand seeing him happy with her. Now they are getting this divorce and…..” He didn’t finish his sentence. Instead he looked out of the kitchen window.

  
“It might not be happening?”

  
He nodded and turned to look at the older man that was his grandfather. “I just…. Can we talk somewhere else? Private so in case if the others come in they wont hear us.”

  
Within an hour his grandfather knew about everything. He talked about how they got drunk and they fell into bed together, how he tried to push Red away but it didn't work, to how they ended up sleeping together again, to finally the divorce part. His grandfather nodded and listened to everything without saying a word.

  
When Green finished his disaster of a life, he waited to hear what his grandfather would say. Professor Oak ran a hand through his hair and gently placed it back into his lap. “Well son, I have no idea what to say. But I will say this, at least you tried.”

  
Green groaned. “But what do I do now? He wanted a divorce because of me! And now they have a kid and I just. Am I a bad person for not wanting to be pushed to the side?”

  
“No of course not. Just give it time is all I can say here.” Professor Oak told the distressed male in front of him. “Now go to the battle tree and see how that is going. It will take your mind off of what is going on.”  
Green smiled and hugged the older man. “Thank you.” He muttered. His grandfather hugged him back and pulled back. Green nodded and walked off to the battle tree. The grand opening should be tomorrow evening and there is still a lot of work to be done.

  
He poured his anger into his work that afternoon and got a huge chunk of work done. He was walking around, nodding at how everything ran so smoothly. Pleased he walked to the trainers that will be in charge of the place. “Alright guys! I am so proud of each and every one of you, without your help this would never became a reality. Let's make this a place that no one will ever forget!”

  
Everyone cheered and clapped at his tiny speech, and he smiled. He just couldn’t wait to see how many people were coming to see the battle tree in all it's glory. That evening he was walking home, when he saw the rest of the pokedex holders walking ahead of him. He ran to catch up with them.

  
Everyone greeted him with a smile and he for once, felt like he was part of the group and family. His life was slowly coming back together. Later, as he was crawling into bed, he looked up when Red walked into his room.

  
Red yawned and got dressed. He turned to Green, “Where were you today?”

  
“Battle Tree. Even though we are opening tomorrow, we still have a lot to do.” Green exclaimed. Red hummed as he slid into the bed beside him. “Blue and I talked again.”

  
The green eyed male nodded and tensed up a little. Red pulled him closer. “And she knows that this marriage has to end. I told her everything and she is happy to know that I am finally happy. We also agreed that I will take Sunset Rose every other weekend.”

  
Green looked up at him. “So what does this mean?”

  
Red smiled and kissed him. “That I am yours and I am never leaving.”

  
Green beamed and snuggled into the older male. “So this is love, not lies?” He felt Red nod into his hair.

“Yes this is love.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a epilodge but probably not. Dont know mostly depends.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry I made this so sad! I am debating whether if i should do another chapter..... Hmmm well its up to you guys!


End file.
